Dear Diary
by Julianna Edwards
Summary: What happens when one of the most famous wizarding families loses their magic? What if a girl was the family's only hope? And, what if this girl was also the hope of the two worlds she lives in?.
1. March 31, 2001

A/n: This was something I wrote when I was bored the other day. I'm not sure if I'll continue. Please r/r!

March 31, 2001

Dear Diary,

I had fun today going the muggle bookstore and a muggle restaurant with great food. Each day the hope that I'm going to get a letter from a wizarding school increases. There hasn't been a witch or wizard in my family for about a century and everyone in my family seems to think that I am destined to be the first person to break that tradition. Just because a couple of my dreams have come true, I am suddenly destined to be a great divinator. Yeah right. Anyway, the weird thing about my family is that we still use wizard things. We have several wizard books at home, we go to the wizard stores and markets, get the _Daily Prophet_, a wizard newspaper. We also pay attention to Quidditch. Quidditch. My friends have always wondered why nobody in my family's too interested in "normal," or muggle, sports. Well, it's because we're all too obsessed with Quidditch. The Fitchburg Finches are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They're a Quidditch team from Massachusetts, the same state I live in. I can't believe they didn't make it at the Quidditch World Cup this year. Anyway, my friends know about Quidditch because of the Harry Potter books. I never thought the Ministry would solve their problems that way. Publish a book with all the truths of the wizarding world and call it fiction. My family has all of those books too. We also use owls for our mail and all our cats are from wizarding pet stores. Having wizard things in a supposed muggle house is a little hard. We have to hide the wizard things when the milkman comes and whenever we have friends over. I also visited The Sunset Rise, a cool wizard bookstore, today and got two books. They are Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them, by Newt Scamander, and Quidditch through the Ages, by Kennilworthy Whisp. Guess what? I just found out that my dad got four tickets to see the Fitchburg Finches vs. Sweetwater All-Stars Quidditch game in Ohio next weekend. I'm so excited! Anyway, I have to go and fill out more applications for wizard schools to see if I can get into on for next year.

Sincerely,

Adriana


	2. April 1, 2001

A/n: I really didn't think I'd continue this, but I got two good reviews the first day part one was posted so here's the next part. Yes, two parts in one day.

April 1, 2001

Dear Diary,

I finished applying to schools today. I applied to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England, the Levington School of Magic for Girls in Canada, and the Crawford School of Magic in upper state New York. My dad sent them out by owl as soon as I finished. Then he handed me applications for the Quincy Academy in Quincy, Massachusetts, Grindale House for Girls in Germany, and Calae Academy in California. I'm beginning to think this is a little pathetic. My whole family is counting on me to return magic to the family. They'd be so proud of me if I did get accepted. Maybe one of these days I'll ask why everybody's counting on me. On second thought maybe I'll ask now.

Well, according to my mom, there was a prophecy spoken a long time ago back in the Middle Ages. I'll copy it down here.

Come to ravage, Come to kill

One earthly shadow doomed,

To rule all time as hatred's tool

Undignified and cruel.

Beware, O shadow, of your distaste

For that shall ruin thee,

And for all time

Your name despised

And terrible to see.

Scary isn't it? Anyway, my whole family is convinced that I'm destined to stop the "shadow," which was supposed to have stolen the family's magic. Then, I'll have restored the family magic. Anyway, it's time for me to go to bed.

- Adriana


	3. April 2, 2001 through April 3, 2001

A/n: As of now, all part of "Dear Diary" will be two or more diary entries.

April 2, 2001

Dear Diary,

My applications to Quincy Academy, Grindale House for Girls, and Calae Academy were sent out today. Hopefully my parents don't have any more for me. I hope I get excepted to one. It would be extremely fun and I'd finally have someone to talk about quidditch with. Dad says the acceptance letters should come in about two or three days. I can hardly wait!

Sincerely,

Adriana

April 3, 2001

Dear Diary,

No letters today. I'm so nervous. What if I don't get accepted? What will my family do? Each year they've grown a little less hopeful. My dad saw an ad for a magic tester in the Daily Prophet. He's taking me there tomorrow. I hope he won't be disappointed.

Sincerely,

Adriana

A/n: Okay, I have no clue where this is going. So, if, no **when**, you review please tell me what you want to have happen next. Thanks! r/r!


End file.
